parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SMV: All Star (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's music video of All Star by Smash Mouth. Song: * All Star (1999) Sung By: * Smash Mouth Transcript: * Video of Vinnytovar's Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Sub-Zero: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. * Servo: She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an "L" on her forehead. * Bart Simpson: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. * Miguel Rivera: Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. * Chris McLean: So much to do, so much to see. So what's wrong with taking the backstreets? * Bumblebee: You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow. * (Grey and Bianca are dating): Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on, go play. * (Hercules fighting bad guys): Hey now, you're a rock star. Get the show on, get paid. * (Total Drama Characters dancing on the plane): And all that glitters is gold. * (Beach Scene from Johnny Bravo: Beach Blanket Bravo): Only shooting stars break the mold. * Ben Tennyson: It's a cool place, and they say it gets colder. You're bundled up now, wait 'til you get older. * Optimus Prime: But the meteor men beg to differ, judging by the hole in the satellite picture. * Thomas the Tank Engine: The ice we skate is getting pretty thin. The water's getting warm so you might as well swim. * Buzz Lightyear: My world's on fire, how 'bout yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. * (Power Rangers posing while in roll call): Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on, go play. * (Celebration Scene from Star Wars: A New Hope): Hey now, you're a rock star. Get the show on, get paid. * (Ending Scene from Zootopia): And all that glitters is gold. * (Kool-Aid Man burst through walls and say "Oh Yeah!"): Only shooting stars break the mold. * (Howard the Alien Dancing): Go for the moon. * (Peter Parker/Spider-Man Dancing): Go for the moon. * (King Louie Dancing): Go for the moon. * (Default Dance from Fortnite): Go for the moon. * (Rick and Morty dancing): Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on, go play. * (Woody and the gang dancing): Hey now, you're a rock star. Get the show on, get paid. * (Dancing Scene from Planet 51): And all that glitters is gold. * (Fireworks Scene from Aladdin): Only shooting stars... * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Somebody once asked,"Could I spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place." * Johnny Cage: I said, "Yep, what a concept. I could use a little fuel myself, * Angus Scattergood: And we could all use a little change." * Maui: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. * Dash Parr: Didn't make sense not to live for fun. Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. * Scooby Doo: So much to do, so much to see. So what's wrong with taking the backstreets? * Peter Griffin: You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow. * (Ending Scene from Rock Dog): Hey now, you're an all star. Get your game on, go play. * (Video of Crab Rave): Hey now, you're a rock star. Get the show on, get paid. * (Celebration Scene from Team Geotrax): And all that glitters is gold. * (Ending Scene from Trolls): Only shooting stars break the mold. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Why Should I Worry"): And all that glitters is gold. * (Ending Song from Toy Story 2 During "You've Got a Friend in Me"): Only shooting stars break the mold. * Wheezy: Yeah. Category:Vinnytovar Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Summer Music Videos